SALYEONG-GWAN
by jingle bubble
Summary: Its not YunJae...tapi MooJae! nyahahahaha#plakplok. penasaran? Luangkan waktu sebentar dan silahkan membaca ;D poppo :*


Author : jingle bubble

Cast : MooJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI,**** DELUSI, CRACK PAIR, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

**SALYEONG-GWAN**

.

.

Maksud angka 12.00 itu adalah waktu bubble update ni ff. Tadi bubble g sempat karena keburu telat kuliah. Jadi bubble rencanain bakal update jam 12.00 WIB waktu bubble istirahat kerja.

Udah update nih. Sok dibaca :D

.

.

Sang surya bersinar cerah menyinari bumi. Cahayanya turun melewati celah pohon pinus rindang di jalan setapak yang ada di hutan itu.

Drap drap drap

Terlihat sebuah gerombolan manusia sedang memanggul tandu berjalan beriringan menuju ke istana. Arak-arakan itu adalah milik keluarga bangsawan Kim, ayah dari yang mulia permaisuri. Tuan Kim adalah mantan menteri yang sudah pensiun. Mereka akan mengunjungi sang permaisuri karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Nari(tuan)….Apakah kita akan berhenti sebentar untuk beristirahat?" ucap pemimpin rombongan itu.

"Baiklah. Carilah tempat yang teduh dan nyaman untuk beristirahat" sahut tuan Kim

"Algesumnida nari…"

Rombongan itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kemudian berhenti untuk beristirahat di sebuah tempat yang teduh karena dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar. Tuan Kim dan istrinya serta anak bungsunya keluar dari tandu mereka dan meregangkan otot mereka yang kaku akibat seharian duduk dalam tandu.

"Ommonim…." sebuah suara merdu nan halus mengalun di udara.

Setiap orang yang ada di sana langsung terpesona ketika sosok malaikat cantik itu keluar dari tandunya. Kulitnya halus seputih pualam, tubuhnya ramping dan mungil, bibirnya merah menantang dan kedua bola matanya bulat besar bersinar penuh keceriaan.

Kim Jaejoong, putra bungsu keluarga Kim.

"Waeyo Jaejoongie?" nyonya Kim menyambut tangan putranya yang terulur kepadanya.

"Apakah noona benar-benar hamil ommonim?" ucapnya lembut sembari bergelayut manja di lengan nyonya Kim.

"Hmm…itu benar sayang. Kunjungan ini bertujuan untuk memberinya semangat. Dan….kau tidak boleh memanggilnya noona lagi sayang tapi yang mulia permaisuri. Atau ayahmu akan menghukum mu"

Nyonya Kim menakut-nakuti putranya membuat Jaejoong memandang ayahnya dengan takut-takut. Namun seperti itulah aturan kerajaan, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi memanggil kakak perempuanya dengan panggilan noona. Bahkan bumonimnya juga demikian. Mereka harus tunduk dan hormat memanggilnya sebagai yang mulia permaisuri.

Jaejoong mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Sebenarnya namja cantik itu tidak suka dengan peraturan kolot kerajaan itu. Dia masih suka bermanja pada noona-nya tanpa harus dibatasi oleh aturan kerajaan yang mengharuskanya untuk bersikap sangat sopan.

Hmmphh!

.

.

.

.

"Abonim Joongie ingin bermain sebentar boleh?"

"Mau kemana hm? Istirahatlah dengan ommonim-mu saja sana" perintah tuan Kim

"Tapi Joongie bosan abonim….sebentaaaaarrrr saja ne? ne?" rengek Jaejoong

Tuan Kim memandang wajah putranya yang mencebil imut. Jaejoong memang masih berusia 17 tahun. Dibesarkan di lingkungan keluarga yang berada membuatnya tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja. Namun hal itu justru menjadi daya tarik namja cantik itu yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tingkahnya yang lucu dan selalu ceria membuatnya dicintai oleh semua orang. Disamping parasnya yang cantik dan mempesona tentu saja….

"Baiklah" desah tuan Kim menyerah

"Tapi hanya di sekitar sini saja. Mengerti?"

"Ne abonim" Jaejoong memeluk ayahnya dan tersenyum lebar

Namja cantik itu langsung berlari menuju rerimbunan bunga liar yang ada di sekitar tempat peristirahatan mereka. Sedangkan tuan Kim hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah lucu putra bungsu-nya kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

Hihihi~

Namja cantik itu tersenyum sendiri melihat bunga-bunga indah di sekelilingnya. Jaejoongie suka sekali dengan bunga….

Tuing tuing`

Srakk

"Eh?"

Namja cantik itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara berisik di sampingnya. Terlihat seekor kelinci putih yang lucu tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip dengan hidung yang kembang kempis lucu dan dua gigi depanya yang mencuat keluar.

"Eoh? San tokki (kelinci gunung)!"

Namja cantik itu berteriak gembira membuat kelinci putih itu terkejut dan berlari menjauh.

"Hey! Jangan lari. Joongie bukan orang jahat...Tokki-ah…."

Namja cantik itu mengikuti kelinci tersebut dan berniat untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi saat Jaejoong mendekat kelinci lucu itu bergerak menjauh. Lalu diam. Dan menjauh lagi.

Jaejoong dengan polosnya mengikuti kelinci itu melupakan peringatan yang disampaikan ayahnya. Bergerak tanpa sadar semakin jauh dari rombongan ayahnya….

.

.

.

.

"Hiks…hikss…Joongie tersesat….hikss…"

Namja cantik itu hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan ketika dirinya kehilangan arah dan tidak dapat menemukan jalan pulang ke rombonganya. Dia terlalu bersemangat mengejar kelinci itu hingga tersesat di tengah hutan.

"Hikss…ohttokaeyo? Huhuhu…."

Srakkk

Tiba-tiba kelinci putih itu muncul kembali dan menatap Jaejoong dengan kedua bola mata runcingnya yang besar. Jaejoong langsung berjalan mendekatinya tapi kelinci itu kembali menjauh dengan lincah.

"Tokki tungguuuu! Jangan tinggalkan Joongie sendirian hiks….."

Namja cantik itu akhirnya berlari dan mengejar kelinci itu semakin jauh menelusuri hutan terlarang.

.

.

.

.

Ommo!

Tap tap tap~

Jaejoong berjalan mengendap ketika melihat kelinci itu sedang makan dengan tenang.

Hap!

"Kena kau! Hahahaha~"

Jaejoong mengangkat binatang itu tinggi-tinggi kemudian memeluknya erat. Namja cantik itu terlihat senang dan sedih di saat bersamaan.

"Gara-gara kau aku terpisah dari bumonimku….jadi jangan lari ne…temani Joongie mencari jalan keluar"

Jaejoong menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi makhluk kecil itu dan mencium hidungnya sayang. Tanpa tahu jika bahaya masih saja mengincarnya.

ZZZttttttt!

"AAAAAAaaaaaaah"

.

.

.

.

Zzzzzzrrrssshhhhh

Sesosok(?) namja dengan tubuh tegap dan kokoh terlihat sedang duduk di bawah guyuran air terjun sambil memejamkan mata musangnya. Namja itu sedang bermeditasi dengan alam.

Kegiatan ini selalu menjadi aktivitasnya setelah pulang dari berperang untuk merilekskan tubuh dan pikiranya. Tubuhnya yang lelah akan berangsur membaik demikian juga dengan rasa bersalahnya karena telah membunuh banyak orang seakan menjadi sedikit berkurang.

Dia tidak pernah menyukai peperangan. Demikian pula dengan membunuh, namja tampan itu sangat membencinya. Tapi takdirnya sebagai seseorang yang dilahirkan di sebuah keluarga militer, dan statusnya sebagai seorang _**salyeong-gwan**_ (panglima perang) pilihan raja, membuatnya harus tetap menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaah!"

Pik

Iris mata setajam musang itu akhirnya terbuka ketika gendang telinganya mendengar jeritan seseorang. Namja tampan itu langsung menelusuri daerah sekitarnya dan menemukan seorang bocah tengah terjatuh dengan wajah yang ketakutan pucat pasi ketika seekor ular melingkari kakinya.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" perintahnya pada bocah cantik itu

"Hikss…hikss…"

"Sssshhh….berhentilah menangis atau dia akan menggigitmu" ucap Mooseok sambil mengeluarkan pisau dari balik punggungnya

"Tapi…"

Zzzzhhh!

Bite!

"Akhhh sakittttt!" jerit Jaejoong

Srakk

Sretttt

JLEB

CRUAATT

Mooseok langsung menebas kepala ular itu ketika hewan melata itu berniat lari. Namja tampan itu langsung berjongkok di depan Jaejoong yang menangis dengan keras karena ular itu berhasil menggigit pahanya.

"HUAAAAA OMMONIM!" tangis namja cantik itu

"SSStttt diamlah sebentar!"

Mooseok langsung menyobek celana sutra Jaejoong dan menemukan dua buah lubang kecil bekas gigitan ular di paha dalam namja cantik itu. Mooseok langsung menggunakan kain itu dan mengikat pangkal paha Jaejoong agar racunya tidak menyebar.

"Hiksss….apa yang kau lakukan ahjussi…huhuhu.."

Jaejoong mencoba mendorong tangan Mooseok yang bergerilya di paha mulusnya tapi Mooseok semakin mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

"Aww ahjussi apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jaejoong ketakutan

"Diam atau kau mau racun ular itu membunuhmu. Silahkan pilih" seru Mooseok tajam

Namja cantik itu langsung bungkam seribu bahasa mendengar namja tampan di depanya mendesis tajam. Jaejoong tahu jika namja itu hanya ingin menolongnya. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa takut. Dia tidak mengenal orang itu.

Namja itu tiba-tiba datang dengan bertelanjang dada dan sebuah pisau tajam di tanganya. Rambutnya panjang diikat setengah ke belakang dan sisanya dibiarkan terkulai bebas menutupi telinganya.

Deg

Jaejoong langsung mencengkeram pundak basah namja asing di depanya ketika Mooseok tiba-tiba menelusupkan kepalanya di belahan paha dalam Jaejoong.

"Nnnhhh"

Mooseok membuka bibirnya dan mulai menghisap racun ular yang terdapat di paha namja cantik itu sebelum racun itu menyebar kemana-mana. Namja tampan itu melakukanya tanpa rasa takut karena dia tidak memiliki gigi berlubang. Sehingga dia tidak akan keracunan.

Sruuttt

Cuih!

Mooseok meludahkan racun itu ke rerumputan di sampingnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian kembali mendekat pada namja cantik itu untuk menghisapnya lagi. Tapi dia sempat melirik paras cantik bocah itu yang sebelumnya tersembunyi karena terus menunduk.

Deg…deg…deg…

Baru kali ini dia melihat makhluk yang sangat cantik hingga nyaris seperti malaikat. Apalagi dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Namja cantik itu terlihat semakin cantik dengan wajah yang memerah entah karena malu atau kesakitan, bibirnya semakin memerah dan bengkak karena digigit terus-menerus, matanya yang sayu dan basah, pelipisnya yang berkeringat, dan surai panjangnya yang tergerai halus di rerumputan membuat semua orang bisa saja kehilangan akal.

"Ugghh…"

Mooseok langsung tersadar dari lamunanya ketika mendengar namja cantik itu melenguh sakit. Panglima tampan itu langsung kembali mencengkeram paha kecil Jaejoong dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Akhhhh…hiks…ah..jussi…."

.

.

.

.

Plek

Plek

Mooseok menempelkan dedaunan yang sudah dikunyahnya pada luka Jaejoong. Daun-daun itu sangat manjur untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dan mempercepat penyembuhan luka agar cepat kering.

Mooseok memandang sosok cantik itu yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Meskipun Mooseok sudah mengeluarkan semua racunya, gigitan ular itu pasti akan menyebabkan namja cantik itu demam untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukanya sekarang?

Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa bocah cantik itu dan darimana asalnya. Tapi dilihat dari kain sutra yang dipakainya Mooseok dapat menyimpulkan jika bocah itu berasal dari keluarga bangsawan.

Sret

Grepp

Mooseok merengkuh tubuh ramping namja cantik itu dan membawanya ke pinggir sungai. Namja tampan itu memakai bajunya dan membungkus tubuh Jaejoong dengan jubahnya yang hangat.

Suitttt~

Namja bermata musang itu bersiul dengan keras. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian muncul seekor kuda jantan hitam yang gagah bernama Balam. Mooseok menaiki kuda kesayanganya tersebut dengan Jaejoong berada di pelukanya.

"Hiahh!"

Kuda hitam itu langsung melesat dengan cepat menuju kediaman panglima tampan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hikss…hiksss…yeobo ohttokae? Uri Joongie…."

"Ssshhh tenanglah sayang. Joongie pasti akan segera ditemukan"

"Tenanglah ommonim. Yang mulia raja sudah memerintahkan pasukanya untuk mencari Jaejoongie" ucap permaisuri menenangkan ibunya.

Keluarga Kim sudah sampai di istana beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun mereka telah kehilangan jejak Jaejoong di hutan. Mereka terpaksa menuju istana terlebih dahulu untuk meminta bantuan….

.

.

.

.

Ketoplak

Ketoplak

Balam berjalan dengan santai melewati pasar tradisional yang ada di dekat kediaman keluarga Jung. Mereka sudah ada di kota sekarang. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan Mooseok langsung membungkuk hormat pada panglima terkuat era Joseon itu.

Drap drap drap

"Minggir! Minggir!"

Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul beberapa pengawal kerajaan yang terlihat terburu-buru. Mooseok melihatnya dan menghentikan mereka.

"Berhenti! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Panglima Jung!" para pengawal itu langsung membungkuk hormat

"Kami sedang diperintahkan untuk mencari putra dari bangsawan Kim yang hilang di tengah hutan"

"Putra bangsawan Kim? Adik kandung yang mulia permaisuri?"

"Ne panglima" ketua pengawal itu menyerahkan sebuah lukisan bergambar orang hilang itu pada Mooseok. Namja musang itu menerimanya dan seketika matanya membelalak lebar.

.

"Kalian bisa kembali ke istana. Aku sudah menemukanya" ucapnya tegas

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Mooseok-ah"

"Anieyo Chona (yang mulia raja). Sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk melayani yang mulia" Mooseok tersenyum

"Aku juga ikut berterima kasih karena kau sudah menemukan putraku. Sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu. Dan katakan padanya bahwa dia memiliki putra yang sangat membanggakan" tuan Kim menepuk bahu Mooseok dengan lembut. Ayah Mooseok, menteri Jung adalah teman dekat tuan Kim ketika masih menjabat sebagai salah satu menteri lima tahun yang lalu.

"Ne tuan Kim. Saya akan menyampaikan pesan anda"

Mooseok tersenyum kemudian membungkuk meninggalkan istana menuju kediamanya.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian….

Dung!

Tret tet tet~ Dung!

Para penari kerajaan itu menari dengan lemah gemulai merayakan pesta kehamilan sang permaisuri. Istana terlihat ramai penuh dengan tamu-tamu undangan. Mereka semua berpesta untuk kebahagiaan kerajaan.

Jaejoong terlihat duduk dengan gembira di sebuah meja dekat dengan bumonimnya. Mata rusanya berbinar indah memperhatikan penari-penari kerajaan yang bergerak lincah. Kadang-kadang tanganya mengepal lucu dan bergerak-gerak imut menirukan gerakan penari-penari itu membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa gemas.

"Ehem!"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh ketika seseorang berdeham keras. Sosok tampan ahjussi penyelamatnya terlihat tersenyum menawan padanya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" suara beratnya menggelitik indera pendengaran Jaejoong

"N-Ne..." sahut namja cantik itu gugup

Mooseok terlihat mengenakan pakaian resmi panglima kerajaan, rambutnya digelung rapi ke atas, dan dia juga memakai sebuah topi besar dengan bulu merak di atasnya…khas seorang militer kerajaan.

"Sudah baikan?" Mooseok tersenyum lembut

Oh my God

Look at her butt

#diigaplok Nicki Minaj

Jaejoong masih terdiam sambil mengerjapkan mata bulatnya lucu. Namja cantik itu masih tidak percaya jika Mooseok adalah seorang panglima besar. Dia pikir namja musang itu hanyalah seorang pendekar pengelana yang kebetulan menyelamatkanya. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka jika Tuhan mengabulkan doanya agar dia dapat bertemu dengan ahjussi tampan penyelamatnya sekali lagi.

"Hey…kau mendengarku?" Mooseok mengibaskan tanganya di depan wajah cantik Jaejoong

"Y-Ye…"

Jaejoong langsung terlihat memerah dan salah tingkah. Demi semua gula-gula manis yang disukainya, ahjussi itu benar-benar tampan.

"Oh ya. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

Mooseok meraih sebuah box yang ada di bawah meja dan menyerahkanya pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mengambilnya dengan ragu-ragu dan membukanya.

Menyembulah sebuah makhluk mungil berbulu putih yang lembut.

"San ttoki!" pekik Jaejoong senang

Namja cantik itu langsung memeluk kelinci putih itu dan mencium kepalanya gemas. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar pada Mooseok.

"Gamsahamnida ahjussi!"

"Eh? Ahjussi ania. Aku tidak setua itu Jaejoong-ssi. Panggil saja aku Mooseok atau hyung"

"Ba-Baiklah Mooseok hyung"

"Nah…lebih enak didengar" Mooseok kembali tersenyum. "Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang ingin aku berikan padamu"

"Eoh…apa itu hyung?" tanya Jaejoong sembari mengelus kepala kelinci di pangkuanya

"Kemarikan tanganmu"

Jaejoong langsung mengulurkan tangan putihnya. Mooseok meraihnya kemudian melingkarkan sebuah gelang sulaman emas yang bergambar bunga teratai yang indah.

Kyaaaaa!

Bisik bisik bisik….

Ommona!

Jaejoong tersentak ketika para gadis yang ada di sana tiba-tiba menjadi ribut. Namja cantik itu bahkan bisa merasakan pandangan-pandangan menusuk yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Mooseok yang melihat raut gelisah namja cantik itu langsung meraih dagu mungil Jaejoong dan menolehkanya kepadanya.

"Jangan perdulikan mereka. Pastikan ayahmu melihat gelang yang aku berikan arachi? Jja…maukah kau menuangkan teh untuku?" ucap Mooseok lembut

"Ne hyung…."

Namja cantik itu mengangguk dan meraih teko berisikan teh bunga krisan yang ada di meja kemudian menuangkanya di cangkir Mooseok.

Namja tampan bermata musang itu menyeringai….

.

.

.

.

"Putraku baru saja melamar putramu"

Uhhukkk!

Mantan perdana menteri bermarga Kim itu tersedak tehnya sendiri ketika temanya sesama menteri mengatakan hal tak terduga yang membuat jantungnya nyaris keluar.

"Ini tidak lucu Jung!"

"Memang tidak. Tapi Mooseok sudah memberikan tanda pada putramu"

Tuan Kim melirik pergelangan tangan putranya dimana terlihat sebuah gelang sulam emas bergambar bunga teratai, lambang keluarga Jung.

"Haisshh….anak itu…."

"Sudahlah kawan….terima saja bahwa kita akan menjadi besan sebentar lagi. Hahahahahaha"

Perdana menteri Jung tertawa lebar melihat wajah frustasi temanya. Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong masih tujuh belas tahun. Demi Tuhan bocah Jung itu benar-benar….

Haishhh…

"Yah apa boleh buat…" desah tuan Kim pelan

.

'Itu berarti aku memiliki menantu-menantu yang paling berpengaruh di era Joseon ini' batin tuan Kim senang.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Bubble's note**

Sebenarnya bubble mau bikin Jaejoong jadi Kyungtak. Tapi kok ya manly banget…..

Jadi ya tetep Jaejoongie aja deh. Untuk Chap 2 itu versi YunJae. Bubble siapin buat reader yang kurang nyaman dengan pair MooJae(bwahahahaha)

Kurang apik piye aku? #hidung kembang-kempis

Bubye~

Cup


End file.
